


Wingman

by ohemdee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey is a good bro, but drinking is not the focus, first fic be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: Basically, Poe & Finn are dumb, and Rey is a good wingman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on here, but I thought I should probably shove this out of the way before I start NaNo  
> Also, this is completely unedited by anyone other than myself, so, uh, feel free to point out errors so I can fix them.

**(now)**

“Poe. Poe…POE!” He awoke with a start to Rey’s face about two inches above his own. “Poe, I think we were poisoned last night!”

Honestly. This girl. Normally her voice was low and calm, but today every syllable was followed by a throbbing pain directly through his temples. He gently grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her down. When she resisted, he pulled harder, forcing her to lay down next to him.

“My dear Rey. This is not poison. This is punishment for all of our fun last night. Now. Shh. The light is very loud this morning.”

 

**(12 hours earlier)**

“Seriously, Finn, I don’t feel like celebrating!” Rey made a half-hearted attempt at freeing her hand from his as he (almost literally) dragged her towards the base’s mess. Finn stopped and turned on his heel to look at her.

“You just brought the Last Jedi back home, and you don’t feel like celebrating?” Finn grabbed her shoulders. “Rey, this is a party for you! You’re a hero!”

“I really don’t feel like one, Finn.” Rey gently tried to remove his hands. “Honestly, all I did was follow a map. Luke is the one who’s actually here to save us.”

“Just one drink, Rey! If you hate it, I will walk you home and not say another word.” Finn put on what he hoped was an adorable pout. “Plus, I need you to make me look smart about ships in front of Poe.”

“Why would you need...Oh! You like him!” Rey grinned. “Why didn’t you start with that, instead of this ‘Rey, you’re a hero’ business?”

 

**(11 hours earlier)**

Rey had never seen this many organisms in one spot in her entire life. Everyone was sitting so close and they were all so loud and it was, quite frankly, a little overwhelming. But the beer was strong and cold, and, really, she was here for Finn.

A hand waved in front of her face. “Hey, Rey, you doin’ okay? You look a little lost out here.” Poe’s concerned face took up her vision.

Rey gave herself a little shake. “Yeah, sorry. It’s just a lot. The desert was a little… quieter.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll grab you a few more of those,” Poe indicated her pint, “and you’ll feel way better, okay?”

Rey nodded and grinned.

 

**(10 hours earlier)**

“Seriously, Finn, this is best idea you’ve ever had,” Rey practically fell into his lap at the table they were sharing with Poe and Jess. She could see Poe’s eyes crinkle as he covered his smile with one hand. “What?” Rey looked down at herself, but she could see nothing amiss.

“Did you just use the Force to stop our drinks from spilling?” Poe replied as Jessika giggled.

“No!” Rey looked again. “Maybe.”

“Hey, buddy whatever works,” Poe’s smiled widely. “Drink up! You guys got here late, and I think you’re still playing catch-up.”

 

**(9 hours earlier)**

“Finnnn. You’ve gotta ask Poe out.” Rey giggled as she leaned on his shoulder. “You would be wonderful! And he likes you. I’ve seen it in his eyes. Or his lips. He bites his lip every time he looks at you.”

“Rey, look at him.” Rey nearly fell out of her chair in an effort to bring Poe into sight, while Finn grabbed her. “Kriff, Rey, not literally. I mean, like he’s actually a big hero. A real one, right out of stories. How would I ever keep up?”

 

**(8.5 hours earlier)**

“I seriously have no idea how those two have stayed out of each other’s pants.” Jess tipped her bottle back, finishing it off, and pointed it towards the bar. “Like, just look at them. They can hardly keep their hands off each other.”

Poe and Finn stood at the bar, trying, and failing, to look casual. Poe kept lifting his hand as if to wrap it around Finn, and at the last second would clap him on the back or grab his shoulder.

Rey giggled. “They are a little sad over there. They just keep dancing around each other.”

 

**(7 hours earlier)**

“Whaddya say we get out of here,” Poe had leaned across Rey’s chair. “I want to show you something you’re gonna love.”

He must have seen something in Rey’s face, because he backpedalled so hard he nearly hurt himself. “Not like that, Rey! You know that’s not what I want. You’re lovely and all, but really, not my type. This is something both of us might actually enjoy.”

“Okay, sure.” Rey glanced across the table at Finn and Jess who were wrapped in a conversation about guns. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

 

**(6.5 hours earlier)**

“Kriff, Poe, where are we going? I thought I was supposed to enjoy this” Rey huffed as Poe led her up a seemingly unending hill. “This had better be worth it.”

“No fears, young Padawan. You will be in love.” Rey cut him a glare at the nickname.

“I’m not a Padawan yet. I’m not really anything at all.”

“Hey.” Poe stopped her up, grabbing her shoulder. “Rey, you survived, on your own, for your entire life. If you try to make me believe for one second that given half a chance, you aren’t going to go out and make something of yourself, then you’re crazy. I’ve seen you. I’ve seen how strong you are. You might think you’re nothing, but there’s a lot more underneath than anyone has even had a chance to see yet. You are something.”

Rey stared. “Poe, I think you’re drunk.”

“I may be drunk, scavenger, but that doesn’t make me wrong.” Poe smiled an easy smile back at her.

“I think that you think you are always right.”

Poe gasped and clutched at his chest. “Well I most certainly am! Wrong isn’t in my vocabulary.”

“Well, you’re wrong about Finn’s feelings towards you. I’ve never seen two idiots dance around each other for so long before.”

“So, I should ask him to join me for dinner.”

“You should ask him out to dinner.”

 

**(6 hours earlier)**

“Poe, I hate to tell you that you were right, but.”

“But this is the best thing you’ve ever seen?”

The view over the valley was breathtaking, but, rather than feed Poe’s ego, Rey punched him in the shoulder before flopping back onto the grass and grabbing two handfuls of it. “Seriously, all I want to do is touch leaves.”

Poe nearly choked on his mouthful of beer. Rey sat up and patted his back in sympathy before looking out over the valley. The sun had barely peaked over the hill they were sitting on and everything was bathed in soft golden light.

“Just wait ‘til you see fall, Rey. Everything gets perfect and all the leaves turn colours and it’s beautiful.”

 

**(now)**

Rey’s head pounded, but Poe made a pretty nice pillow, and the ground underneath them was soft. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, trying to slow her heart after her initial panic.

“Poe! Rey!” Finn bounded up the hill with far too much energy, making Poe groan. “Were you guys out here all night? Together? Alone?” The disappointment in his voice was blatant.

“Dearest Finn. We are having a quiet moment at peace with the grass. Would you be so kind as to join us?”  
  
Rey sat up and shot Poe a meaningful look. “I think I’m going to head to the mess and grab some breakfast. Poe, why don’t you, um, show Finn the leaves?” And with that extremely subtle suggestion, Rey took her leave. Just as she was about to dip below where the boys would be visible she shot a quick glance over her shoulder, just in time to see Poe reach out and pull Finn in close. She grinned and hurried down the hill. Although, not too quickly. Her head really did hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://emdeewrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
